<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day on the meteor by DAVESRIGHTHAND</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789769">Day on the meteor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAVESRIGHTHAND/pseuds/DAVESRIGHTHAND'>DAVESRIGHTHAND</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gay, M/M, Sadstuck, Smut, Smutstuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAVESRIGHTHAND/pseuds/DAVESRIGHTHAND</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daves a chad and karkat's gay</p>
<p>(i don't own these characters they belong to hussie :P)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. be dave ===></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fanfic here i use to use wattpad so please dont kill me :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Your Dave Strider and your stuck on a meteor for 3 years with trolls (and your sister) and one of the trolls has caught your attention.</p><p> </p><p>"D4V3, 1 DONT KN0W IF YOU'VE NOT1C3D BUT A C3RT41N TROLL 1S V3RY FLUSH3D FOR YOU." You look at Terezi with a puzzled look.</p><p>"What the fuck do you mean Terezi?"</p><p>"COM3 ON HOW H4V3 YOU NOT N0T1C3D?!" You still are confused. It's obviously not her, or Kanaya, or your sister.</p><p>"I have no clue what your talking about."</p><p>"UGHHHH! D4V3, <strong>K4RK4T</strong> 1S FLUSH3D FOR YOU." Woah not expecting that one, but I mean who cant resist the Strider charm.</p><p>"I really dont think thats true-"</p><p>"OH PL34S3 Y0UR SO BL1ND"</p><p>"Prove it then" Smooth theres no way she can prove it- She smelled the air.</p><p>"K4RK4T!!!" JESUS CHRIST SHES LOUD. Karkat walked out of wherever the fuck he was. He was so cute. His hair was messy his skin was pale and his horns were cute and tiny. He was wearing his normal sweater and his normal dark gray jeans. He is just so cute and at the same time hot.</p><p>"K4RK4T C4N YOU COM3 H3R3 A S3COND?" Oh god what evil plan does she have in mind.</p><p>"WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK DO YOU WANT? I WAS READING. A BOOK ABOUT-"</p><p>"Y34H TH4TS GR34T I N33D SOM3TH1NG FROM YOU."</p><p>Be the angry troll===&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. be the angry troll===></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Your karkat who just got so rudely interrupted by a screaming Blind troll who is standing next to Dave, the person yout fucking flushed for</p><p>You walk into the room she's screaming in, from your peaceful respit block where you were reading a very entertaining book. "WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUCK DO YOU WANT? I WAS READING A BOOK ABOUT-"</p><p>"Y34H GR34T I N33D Y0U FOR SOM3TH1NG."</p><p>"NO"</p><p>"BUT K4RK4T &gt;:[ "</p><p>"LOOK WHAT EVER IT IS JUST ASK DAVE TO DO IT."</p><p>"C4N 1 4T L34ST T3LL YOU WH4T 1T 1S?"</p><p>"FINE"</p><p>"K1SS M3" My face dropped. I think Dave's face dropped too i couldn't see under his dark black shades.</p><p>"NO"</p><p>"TH3N K1SS D4VE."</p><p>"IF THIS IS SOME WEIRD THING TO GUESS THE COLOR OF MY BLOOD THEN FORGET IT" Why is Dave not saying anything? Forget it he's probably working with her to embarrass me. I started to walk away when i heard Terezi whisper to Dave. I knew it. Of course those two are working together- He pulled my arm and yanked me backward into his arms facing me then gave me a passionate kiss. So much for any pale feelings I had for him. He leaned into me and our lips locked. When i realized what had happened, I pulled away out of shock. I wish i hadn't. I ran away to my respit block quickly. I hid my red blush peaking out of my flustered gray face.</p><p> </p><p>Be Dave again===&gt; </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. be dave ===></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: your Dave and just fucking kissed your crush </p><p> </p><p>"D4V3 K1SS H1M TH3N YOU'LL KNOW" I heard Terezi whisper. I grabbed the trolls arm and pulled him in I leaned forward into it a little too much. He pulled away and before I could apologize he ran away. "W3LL TH4T W3NT P00RLY" </p><p>"You think?" I said sarcastically.</p><p>"Terezi Stop Harassing Karkat. He Can Tell You His Blood Color When He's Ready." I still dont understand the whole "blood color thing". Im assuming its some troll hierarchy thing.</p><p>"1TS NOT F41R WHY DO Y0U G3T TO KNOW."</p><p>"I Found Out On Accident. Now Stop Bringing Other People Into This." she turned to me. "Im Very Sorry David." Ew. I cringed internally when she said David. "Its fine-"</p><p>"H3Y I W4S 4CTU4LLY TRY1NG TO H3LP D4V3&gt;:[ "</p><p>"Sure You Were."</p><p>"1M S3R1OUS YOU KNOW HOW B4D K4RK4T H4S B33N 1TCH1NG T0 G3T 1N D4V3S P4NTS &gt;:]" I got a small feeling of buterflies when Terezi said that.</p><p>"David, Can You Check On Karkat While I Take Care Of Terezi?"</p><p>"Oh yeah of course."</p><p>Be flustered Karkat===&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. be flustered karkat===></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Your a very flustered Karkat</p><p>You run to your respit block. You- Dave- HUH?! You take a minute and catch your breath. You need to calm down. You put one of your all time favorite movies on. Of course everyone else says its a shitty rom com but you like it anyways. It starts playing as you lay down in the weird human bed or what ever it's called. You hear a knock on the door a few moments later. You don't say anything hoping they go away. They dont they walk in and start walking towards you and this egotistical asshole is none other than Dave fucking Strider.</p><p>"Hey Karkat, you okay-" I pushed my head up under the sweater I was wearing just like a turtle so that he couldn't see the red starting to spread across my face. "Hey come on." He lifted my sweater over my head exposing my bare chest. As he did the sweater brushed my horn. I let out a soft moan. He smirked. It sent butterflies to my stomach. I was turning red. My shirt was off and he just touched my fucking horn and- He bent down and kissed me. He started to rub my horn and my grub marks.</p><p>"Ngh" I let out small noises. He moved his hand up and down my grub marks. I could feel my tentabulge moving and starting to unfurl inside me. My nook was beginning to become wet. We heard a knock on the door. I pushed him off of me and pulled the sweater back on quickly. Dave chuckled as I winced when the sweater brushed my horns again. </p><p>"Karkat? Dave?" Kanaya called from outside the hall.</p><p>"Were in here." Dave Said my blush was too much right now.</p><p>"I Was Just Checking On You."</p><p>"THANK YOU KANAYA NOW DAVE GET OUT."</p><p>"no need to bark at me." He pleaded sarcastically.</p><p>"OUT"</p><p>"fine. See you kitkat."</p><p>"AND ENOUGH WITH THE NICKNAMES"</p><p>"what ever you say <em>KarKitty~</em>"</p><p>"GOG NO" Then he and Kanaya left, but my tentabulge would not chill out.</p><p> </p><p> [karkat]Go to the bathroom===&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [Karkat] Go to the bathroom===></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Your a angry troll who is madly turned on.</p><p>Gog fucking dammit. My bulge is going to come out and I would rather use a bucket then some human bed sheets. I scrambled to the bathroom and grab a bucket from the cabinet. I put the bucket next to me and sit on the counter top next to the sink. I pulled down my boxers and my tentabulge flares out. Its vibrant red extract starts to drip.My finger teases the tip and it curls around it. My nook starts to drip a little. My bulge pumps itself in and out of its socket. I cover my mouth with my free hand trapping my moans inside me. My bulge detaches itself from the wet finger. My hand finds its way away from covering my mouth to rubbing the base of my horns. My free hand and starts to play with my grub marks. I am moaning and my hips are moving back and forth.</p><p>"NGH DAVE~" I imagine him pumping my bulge and whispering sweet nothings in my ear, when the door suddenly opens.</p><p>Be the idiot who opened the door===&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Be the idiot who walked in===></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: You. Just. Walked. In. On.... THAT</p><p> </p><p>You watch as Karkat's bulge whips around in the air. </p><p>"Well hey Karkles. Didn't think you were one to jerk off. And to me? Im honored." I saw his face go red.</p><p>"AH~ DAVE NOT RIGHT N- NGH" His weird alien bulge started to move quicker. "DAVE JUST GIVE M-ME SOME PRIVA- AH~" the bulge started to pull toward me.</p><p>"It looks like your alien dick wouldnt mind if i stayed~"</p><p>"DAVE~"</p><p>"Jesus christ." I started to blush. Something about hearing a hot ass troll jerk off to you really turns you on sometimes."I cant blame it though. Nobody can resist my strider charm." </p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK U- UAH~" His desperate attempts to try and get me to piss off were drowned out by his moans.</p><p>"Here ill help you. Im not gay though."</p><p>"J-JUST FUCK ME ALREADY- AHH~" he spread his legs open revealing his nook which seemed wet and welcoming.</p><p>"Impatient are we? Well let me see what were working with."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Karkat] get fucked by Dave===&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. [Karkat] get fucked by dave===></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: You're trying to relieve yourself and DAVE FUCKING STRIDER just offered to fuck you.</p><p>"JUST FUCK ME ALREADY STRIDER" You try and say through moans.</p><p>"Impatient are we?" He smirked. He fucking smirked. He walked up to your spread legs and grabbed your bulge and horns. You exploded with moans and sounds. Dave let out pressure noises as well. He started to pump. He took his hands away and i pulled of his shirt as he unbuckled his jeans. Oh my gog he was hot. At this point your pretty sure your entire body has gone a deep crimson red. I reached for his glasses and pushed my hand away.</p><p>"Sorry the glasses stay on." Hes said sternly.</p><p>"GOG DAMMIT DAVE GET OVER YOUSELF- NGH~" He shoved his tounge down my throat. Welp thats one way to shut me up.</p><p>"DAVE I WANT YOU IN ME! AH~" He grabbed your bulge and stated to pump his along with it. His was human and fascinated you but you dare not to look down. He was hard and dripping with precum. </p><p>"Are you ready to get your shit rocked."</p><p>"DAVE SHUT UP AND COME IN ME." </p><p>"What ever you say Kitkat~" He aligned himself gently then rammed into me. He pounded and my back arched. He grabbed my grub marks and pulled me in.</p><p>"DAVE YOU FEEL SO GOOD AGH~" We each let out moans of pleasure. I felt like i was being filled to the brim. </p><p>"B-B-" I tried to say bucket but I couldn't get the words out.</p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"BUCKET DAVE- AH~" Thank god for his quick reflexes. He grabbed the bucket and quickly caught it. My eyes rolled in the back o my head as it all came out and Dave came in me. Of course my orgasm lasted longer than his because troll human comparisons. I started to realize exactly what happen. I started to panic and he try to calm me down.</p><p>"Woah Karkitty you okay?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Karkat] have a mental breakdown===&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. [Karkat] have a mental breakdown===></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: your Karkat who just realized Dave now knows your blood color</p><p> </p><p>I was sitting on the countertop freaking out and holding back tears. My red tears stream down my face. "Karkat listen you're okay." Dave grabbed my face."You are safe."</p><p>"DAVE YOU HAVE TO PROMISE NOT TO TELL ANYONE THE COLOR OF MY GENITALS PRODUCE." I grabbed him by the shoulders. "DAVE PLEASE"</p><p>"I wasn't going to anyways but can you tell me why?" I sniffle your tears away. </p><p>"THERE ARE A LOT OF DIFFERENT COLORS A BLOOD BUT I DONT FIT IN ANY OF THE CATEGORIES. MY BLOOD ISNT A RUSTY RED COLOR ITS BRIGHT FUCKING CRIMSON." It felt gross to say it out loud. "IM A DISGUSTING MUTANT." I start to tear up again.</p><p>"You're not as alone as you think you are." He says as he brings my face close to his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Dave] Comfort the troll===&gt;</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. [Dave] Comfort the troll===></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: you're Dave and your watching the person you love cry over something you have in common.</p><p> </p><p>"DAVE IM A FREAK. I AM MEANT TO BE ALONE-"</p><p>"Shhhhh"</p><p>"DAVE IM A GROSS MUTATION OF-"</p><p>"Karkat, I love you no matter the blood type or color or whatever. We have more in common than you think." I felt my heart racing. I was about to show Karkat my eyes. The biggest flaw about me. I took off my glasses and revealed my eyes to him. He was in shock. His mouth dropped wide open. </p><p>"DAVE, THEIR-"</p><p>"hideous?" I started to tear up. </p><p>"THE OPPOSITE , THEIR GORGEOUS."</p><p>"Kartkat I love you."</p><p>"I LOVE YOU TOO DAVE." We pressed out four heads together and giggled. We were both so happy. </p><p>"Now That You Boys Are Done Please Clean Up." Kanaya said from outside the door.</p><p>"KANAYA HOW LONG WERE YOU LISTENING?!" Haha please his face is priceless right now. I just want to kiss him forever.</p><p>"Karkat Please Dont Feel Alarmed I Just Brought Clean Clothes For When Your Done Washing Up."</p><p>"Thank you Kanaya." We heard her walk away. I turned on the shower head. </p><p>"Well are you coming?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the end bitch &gt;:) ===&gt; </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i might make another part or continue this or make another book if this one gets popular idk i just enjoyed writing this :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>